KankuKiba Oneshot
by Ostosli
Summary: KankuKiba oneshot thing where Kiba is dying idk


__this is my first story holla its based off of Long White Hallways by 7 Birches,, which is a rly good band that u should check out on youtube!

_/_

_Please don't leave me_

_Please don't leave me_

_Please don't leave me…_

The phrase repeated itself in Kankuro's mind, the puppeteer sitting hunched over himself. His face was buried in his hands as he waited for visiting hours to be opened and the nurse to lead him down the dull white hallways of the hospital. He was forcing back tears as he felt a warm hand rest comfortingly against his shoulder and briefly looked upward, recognizing the face of Sakura; the medical nin.

"You can come see him now." She spoke softly, her green eyes glistening with sorrow and what seemed like hesitation. "But he's gotten worse. "

Kankuros loud groan soon busted into a hysterical sob as he collapsed to his knees.

"Sakura I'm begging you." He pleaded through hiccups and sniffles. "Save him Pease! I'll give him my blood, my kidney, what he needs! He just can't leave me!" His cracked voice dropped down to a whisper. "Not yet…"

Sakura covered her mouth with a delicate looking hand, taking a deep breath before crouching down to be eye-level with him.

"I swear I'll do everything in my power to help Kiba." She promised, her voice soothing like a mother speaking to an upset child. "Just stop crying and you can come see him. I can't let you disturb anyone else."

Kankuro nodded and inhaled a shaky breath, rising to his feet and wiping away any remaining tears. His makeup was probably a mess, but he didn't care.

"Okay." He spoke quietly, refusing to meet Sakura's eyes. "Let's go."

She nodded energetically, snatching up a nearby clipboard and leading him down the long, winding hallways. Kankuro felt sick to his stomach as they kept going. He hated hospitals. He didn't mind them much before but now… He was here way too often.

"Kiba." Sakura's voice snapped him back to reality and Kankuro violently pushed past her into the bare room. "You have a visitor."

The sand-nin was frozen in his tracks, staring at the one person who meant the world to him in disbelief. Kiba lay in the average hospital bed, needles hooked up to his wrist and a tube shoved down his throat. His tanned skin was now pale as a sheet, frighteningly transparent even. Even the tattoos on his face seemed to have faded to a scarcely visible shade of pink. Kankuro couldn't believe what he was saying. Just two days ago Kiba was laughing and joking around, he looked perfectly fine. How could he change so drastically in _two days_? Kiba's slitted eyes blinked open a few moments after Sakura spoke, and taking note of Kankuro he struggled to smile through the tube. Kankuro didn't know what to do except smile halfheartedly back, but inside he wanted to break down and cry. He slowly approached his boyfriend, reaching forward and ghrabbing his hand. The instinct to flinch was almost impossible to resist, but he kept still. Kiba was so cold. It was like he wasn't even a living thing anymore.

"Kankuro." Sakura, who had given him a couple minutes to adjust to the reality of the situation, tapped lightly on his shoulder. She gestured for him to come with her to the corner of the room , out of Kiba's earshot. Kankuro hesitantly agreed, reluctantly releasing Kiba's hand and sulking over.

"As you can see, the poison from whatever those ninjas used on him is taking effect." She inhaled deeply, meeting his eyes directly. "Tsunade says the odds of Kiba surviving are slim. I'm so sorry."

Kankuro didn't respond, staring through Sakura at nothing.

"Okay." His voice was completely emotionless. "O…kay…?"

Sakura frowned at him worriedly before a buzz in her pocket indicated she was needed elsewhere. Glancing at him one last time, she hurriedly rushed from the room, shouting over her shoulder, "I'll be back as soon as I can!"

Kankuro nodded before slowly turning back to where Kiba stared at the ceiling, his eyes glazed over.

_He's hallucinating again,_

The puppeteer realized before darting over, grabbing his hand.

"Kiba?"

The brunet turned his eyes on him, a small smile picking at the corner of his lips.

"Kiba…I love you so much you know that?" Kankuro spoke softly, caressing his lovers' frail hand. "And so does Akamaru. Sorry they don't let animals in here…"

He wrapped both hands protectively over Kiba's, his vision blurring over with tears.

"I'm sorry this happened to you," He whispered. "I should have gone with you on that mission, I should have been there. " He shakily exhaled, shifting from foot to foot. "I promise I'm going to stay here with you until you make it through this. I know you will Kiba. You have to. The doctors say you're going to be okay. I promise..."

He lied. He lied, he lied, and he lied. Kankuro couldn't accept the truth. He couldn't lose Kiba. Not now, not tomorrow, not ever. And maybe of he lied to him, it would slowly become the truth. But it wouldn't. And in the back of his mind Kankuro knew Kiba was going to leave him.


End file.
